gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Here's To Us
Here's To Us ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Auf dem Weg, und wird von Rachel mit den New Directions bei den Regionals gesungen. Der Song sollte eigentlich über die New Directions sein, doch Quinn sagt zu Rachel, dass sie ihn in Wirklichkeit über Finn sang, was diese nicht abstreitet. Das Original stammt von Halestorm '''aus ihrem zweiten Album "The Strange Case Of..." aus dem Jahr 2012. Charts Lyrics '''Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel mit New Directions-Jungs harmonierend: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's comin' our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Here's to love (New Directions: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Trivia *Wie Forget You, Perfect und Blow Me (One Last Kiss), wurde der Text des Songs als zu vulgär bezeichnet und daher zensiert bzw. geändert. Der Song ist der meist bearbeiteste in der Serie, mit folgenden Textänderungen: **Aus "Let's shoot the sh*t" wurde "Let's shoot the breeze". **Aus "All the times that we f***** up" wurde "All the times that we messed up". **Aus "Cause the last few days have kicked my ass" wurde "Cause the last few days have gone too fast". **Aus "If they give you hell, go tell them to f*** themselves" wurde "(...) tell them to forget themselves". *Als Rachel die Zeile "Sit back down" singt, steht das Publikum ironischwerweise auf. *Das ist Rachels zweites Solo bei den Regionals. Das erste waer Get It Right. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Regionals